


these streets were made for you and me

by Han_BanBam



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Car Chases, Fast and the Furious... ish, Gay Panic, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Street Leagues, Street Racing, also Need for Speed...ish, im writing this as I go along so more tags will probably appear in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han_BanBam/pseuds/Han_BanBam
Summary: Street racing was the escape Eggsy needed from his home life, if not most downturns in his life.Little did he know said escape would bring him face to face with Harry Hart: a racer from the Kingsman Inner City League.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been spiralling out of control for weeks now and I'm sorting it out myself. 
> 
> 1st fic on Ao3, 1st fic online for absolutely yonkers, ahhh this is terrifying but lets! go! lads!
> 
> I do hope I can finish this, hyperfixations come and go but its lasted this long so there is hope. Any mistakes are on me cause this unBeta'd. 
> 
> // I also made a playlist for this whole thing, as this idea is truly running away from me: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/25q83XmFr896GRTWH886IL?si=vyJ3_HfzRfeOLZcNdVZh4A

Let's be honest right off the bat: Eggsy never would’ve crossed borough lines if it hadn’t been for the fox in the road. Swerving out of the way of the little bastard sent him hurtling off old streets onto the A-Road, aimed straight towards the main hub of the city. 

Normally he’d be pretty giddy about bombing it down the bigger roads, with the lack of traffic the world felt like it was laid out in front of him. He and his crew could let loose in their rides & chase each other under the streetlights.

The only present downside was the number of sirens chasing after him. Checking his mirrors, red and blue lights streaking across his reflection, Eggsy counted two police cars and was glad to see that Ryan and Jamal had fallen away, hopefully police pursuit free for the rest of the night. Their cars weren’t as notorious as his own: a gold chrome Nissan GTR was hard to miss, especially with how Eggsy drove it. His car was his castle.

“Shit,” He shifted gears, putting his foot down on the slip road, taking a brief moment to gather his wits as he came up to the roundabout up top, finally getting off the A-Road, hoping to throw some of the police off he drifted smoothly before kicking back to ride around another corner, wheels screeching. No luck. The pursuit continued as the streets started to become more monied. 

His phone started ringing through the car, Jamal’s caller ID flashed on the touch screen monitor. Glancing back at his unshakable tail, he answered, “Mate! This best not be your one phone call,” 

“No way! Me ‘nd Ryan are back by the flats, last I saw of the fuzz they were after yous and Rottie’s tail lights - they still with you?” 

“Doing their best to be, they’ve pushed me into the city so I doubt I’ll see you guys till later,” Eggsy was scanning the streets for an out, any opportunity to catch them off guard to get him away a free man, “I ain’t about to be caught for Rottie’s mistake,”

“Bet the Fuzz already have him!” Came Ryan’s voice, slightly distant over the phone, “His Subaru ain’t got the chops against some of those cruisers,”

Ahead of him a new police car emerged, sirens blaring as it tried to cut him off. To save himself Eggsy swerved, burning rubber enough to throw up a load of tyre smoke. There was a small collision despite his best efforts, looking back he saw the wing mirror of the cruiser smash and glimmer across the road. He exhaled heavily, shaking his head: that was too close.

“You alright Eggsy?” Ryan’s panicked voice brought him back into focus having heard the impact.

“For now - you two stay low yeah?” At least some of them would get away from this, at least it would be them.

The boys’ responses were eaten up by the gear change, the revving of the Nissan drowned out Eggsy’s reply before he hung up. He could drive for a while yet, there was half a tank between him and the end of this. Rolling his fingers over the steering wheel, he steeled himself and floored it. 

There was always point in racing where it became escaping; the pleasure lost in pursuing the win when it became about saving your skin. He just needed to turn it around. 

Winding through the London roads, the roar of the Nissan echoed around the streets, pulling further and further ahead of the cops. Eggsy ended up in the most affluent looking neighbourhood he’d seen in his life, a neighbourhood which had now had him cornered - One wrong turn, that was all it took and the cops were closing the gap he’d spent the last 5 adrenaline fuelled minutes to make. Smacking his hand against the wheel, Eggsy peered around the street as best he could, he stopped when he caught sight of the CCTV tower staring him down. The city was covered in CCTV, it would only be a matter of time before they would close in for good. The ticking of the hot engine was counting it down.

Looking back the way he came, his only route out was to reverse and to be bloody quick about it. Changing gear, tyres screeching, smoke billowing, he returned to the main road with a loud squeal of rubber, only to get blinded by the headlights of the approaching police cruisers. “Fuck-”

He had no choice but to stay in reverse gear, moving backwards faster and faster, eyes now firmly on his mirrors. This whole thing was getting tiring, he knew it, the cops knew it, he was becoming that fox he so narrowly missed while the hounds closed in. 

Making a snap decision to hurl himself around an approaching corner, the Nissan tore down a street that was still entertaining London nightlife, he caught sight of the junction ahead of him. All he had to do was land the right line and he could be back on top.

He was just short of mounting the pavement before he hurled the Nissan about, more or less throwing the car into a donut, kicking up enough smoke to cloud him as he made the squealing turn. The police pulled in close, aiming to match him, aiming to close him in, to finally put an end to the chase. He was sure he saw one of them pop open their door before he pulled away again, just out of reach. With the cops more or less parked up on the junction, Eggsy was free to pull away, race out of view, back down the street to a cacophony of hoots and hollers. 

“Yes!” Laughing, Eggsy cheered himself on, “Fuck yes!”

The victorious roar of the engine was accompanied by a _ pop-pop-hss _. It was almost instantaneous when the car started to lose control. 

Dread ran through Eggsy’s body as he fought the car itself: he didn’t dare look back to check for the spike trap, he knew it’d be there over the tarmac. The car slid down the road, Eggsy tried to make use of the brakes to no real avail as the car span out, only coming to a final stop as the Nissan hit a streetlight, sparks rained down as the damage was done, bouncing across the chrome bonnet as Eggsy regained his bearings. 

His head felt off kilter, his neck was aching, he was certain he’d be bruised for how he’d slammed into the door, let alone how he’d smacked his head into the window. The airbag hadn’t deployed so it hadn’t been too much of a collision, just awkward.

“Fuck…” Groaning, Eggsy rubbed at his neck, hissing at the ache. “Fff_uuuck _,”

The city pulled him down to Earth for a moment, the Nissan was still running but not knowing how many tyres he had left, if any at all, it was pretty much the end, especially as the sirens began to close in again. 

He could make a break for it: abandon the car, try and save his skin from the incoming police, that is, if his head could gather its bearings and allow him a moment to get out of the car. 

Undoing the seat belt Eggsy felt the adrenaline surge back through him as the police lights illuminated the end of the street, making the move to open his door. Falling out, he found his feet, pulled himself together, enough to remember to take the keys from the ignition. It was almost embarrassing how pained he was to run from his car. He _ knew _it was just a car, metal piled upon metal but it was one of the first things he’d properly owned himself, fought for and paid for without Dean getting involved. 

He could get home by tube and try and reclaim his car later, and then worry about the _ damage- _

Running for it, he dodged out of sight, away from the police, aiming to launch himself down to the first tube station he came across. It was only a manner of paces from the car did he stumble into a bystander - poor bugger nearly got headbutted.

“Soz mate-“ Eggsy felt the man try and steady him, hands catching around his waist and arm. Staggering back Eggsy caught a glance of him as he pushed away. 

Tall, brown hair, glasses, suited and booted at 4am for some god awful reason. 

He could feel his eyes lingering on Eggsy’s back as he moved further down the street, all the way up to the corner before he dove out of sight. 

Only when his backside met the seat on the tube, did Eggsy dare hope the Gent had done his civic duty in not grassing him up to the police. 

* * *

Racing was key to the open world & freedom from Dean. 

Even if he was going up against Dean’s little cohorts around the estate, all of whom thought they knew what they were doing behind the wheel when they truly didn’t, Eggsy had proved time and time again that he was much better on the road than any of them. It was only yesterday that Rottie had got Eggsy to stumble with one too many jibes, igniting Eggsy’s need to end the matter once and for all (with style).

Pulling his weary head from his pillow, the bumps and bruises from the early mornings excitement made themselves all too well known. From the stiffness in his neck, to the bruise he slowly uncovered on his hip: today was shaping up to be all manner of pains. 

The silence from the rest of the flat suggested he was home alone for once. Checking his phone (which at some point during the small hours he’d the forethought to plug in to charge, well done past-him) he saw the bombardment of texts from his mates, as well as the odd one from his mum. 

[_ Jamal _] 8 messages 08:13 

_ U ok m8? U get clear of the fuzz? _

...

[_ Ryan _] 6 messages 09:27

_ Walked by ur gaff nd cant c ur car _

_ did u get back ok bruv? _

…

[_ Mum _] 2 messages 09:48

_ Hey babes x taken daisy out for a _

_ walk round the block Can u…- _

Collapsing back onto the covers, his groan was smothered by his pillow. 

He’d lost his car. He could try and reclaim it but that would probably result in a dangerous driving arrest. He could get one of his mates to reclaim it? But, if the police looked into it properly, looked at them and their sheets, they would find him by association and connect the subsequent dots about them all. 

Getting is car back was paramount, it would have to be done fast or it would be lost to him for good. Dialling Jamal, he tried to pull his head together to explain the whole story.

He picked up on the third ring, “Eggs! Bruv! You alright? What happened!”

“Lost my car to the cops,” Was the summary, mostly spoken into his bedding, “Spikes blew out my tyres, had to do a runner to the tube,” 

Jamal let out a commiserating groan, “Shiit…” There was a pause as the sounds of a TV turned off, “I’m sorry Eggs…Glad you got away tho’, can’t say the same for Rottie,” He was trying to cheer him up, his tone of voice going lighter, “Spun out near the Prince so I heard,”

Turning over - albeit slowly for the aches and pains - he couldn’t stop the small bark of laughter, “Idiot,”

“Yous coming out?”

“Yeah,” sighing, Eggsy scrubbed the lingering bit of sleep from his eyes, “Need to figure out how to get my car back before they sell it or crush it,”

“We can figure it out together bruv, I’ll go grab Ryan and we’ll come by the usual spot?”

“See you there, bruv,” Hanging up, it took him a few more minutes to work up the strength to pry himself out of his bed. He caught sight of himself in the mirror: he was still clad in his clothes from yesterday, and his hair was looking greasy, not to mention the now bloomed bruise on his temple. 

Staring himself down, his shoulders sank once he made up his mind as he made his way out of his room to grab a towel, “Shower, change, then get a move on,” 

* * *

Locking up, he turned away from the flat and started on the walk down to the - _ loooong _ since functional - telephone box the three of them always met up at. Pulling his hood up over his hat, he checked his phone as he jogged down the stairs as quick as he’d dare. The hot shower had done his muscles some good, long may that last. 

Whilst scrolling through his phone, Eggsy caught sight of a guy standing near the curb, propped up against a low looking car… a, gleaming ostentatious looking set of wheels that had more money in it than most of the flats put together. 

His feet slowed to a halt as he looked at the car, then the man. 

The car was sleek; deep red and glossy, it was a testament to its creators if Eggsy was ID’ing it correctly from so far away. Mclarens were all hand made, designed individually for the customer. That one right there, perched below the curb of a run down estate in the arse end of London, was edging towards £200k.

Then there was the man who was propped up against the bonnet.

It was alarming how out of place he seemed to those walking around, but he looked effortlessly comfortable despite the prying eyes. The suit he wore hit every straight and every curve the man had to flaunt, which could only scream tailor made, which further screeched wealth. From head to toe the man was seamless, lounging back against the car, arms crossed, looking down the street as if he was staring out to sea. Eggsy couldn't stop trailing his eyes over him, mouth running dry. 

“You lost?” Eggsy wasn’t approaching him (yet, and as much as he wanted to), keeping a healthy distance as the man finally looked to him.

There was a moment where Eggsy was sure he was being sized up, he couldn’t tell behind the darkened lenses of the sunglasses that were trained on him.

“That depends, I’m afraid,” 

His reply stumped Eggsy for a second, “On what?”

Eggsy watched as the man pushed himself sedately away from the super car, his arms fall to his sides, hands finding themselves in trouser pockets. “On whether you have the keys to the Nissan I managed to liberate this morning,” 

_ Oh_, Eggsy thought, nearly dropping his phone.

  
_ Oh_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m half laid up with cold & I’ve been working on this for the last 2 days to get it out for New Years.
> 
> & I am nothing if not determined! So here you go, A New Years gift from me to you, may 2020 be kind & plentiful, & if it’s not then we riot. 
> 
> ((Also thank you for all the kudos and comments 💕 ur da best))
> 
> Not beta’d so any cock ups are on me with a helping hand from my cold. 🤧

The question was going around and around in his head, this stranger, this random guy, had saved his Nissan for, what? 

Why?

“What do you mean you ‘liberated my Nissan’?” 

“Oh, well I mean it in the sense that I couldn’t stand by and let the MET take a car such as yours, and hold it ransom,” He answered so nonchalantly, as if he wasn’t just saving Eggsy an entire world of hurt.

“So… it never-?” 

“No, it did go into Police possession, but for all of 2 hours at most,” The man approached him by a few more steps, “I managed to talk them out of keeping it to themselves though,”

Eggsy was gobsmacked.

“Who-,” He started, before standing straighter to face him properly, “_Who _ are you?”

“Harry Hart,” The smile on his face when he said as such drew Eggsy’s eye, enough for them to linger as he continued, “Or probably most notably for you, the man who you ran into as you made your getaway early this morning,” 

“That was you?” Before Eggsy could register Harry’s nod in answer, he forged ahead with more pressing questions, “Okay, wait,” He wafted his hands quickly to try and still the conversation, “Why did you save my car - the _ real _ reason mind you - and how the _ hell _ did you find me? You don’t even know me!” 

Eggsy’s small bombardment gave Harry pause. As Eggsy waited, there was a minute shift in Harry’s demeanour. 

“The real reason? You’re an exceptional driver: gave the police the run around from here to the city centre, a good portion of which you were doing so in reverse gear,” 

Stunned once more, or even more, Eggsy frowned in bewilderment, “You saw that?”

“Mostly your escapades Chelsea - well done on that junction turn by the way, 2 Police units without enough room to turn whilst you raced away? Highly entertaining,” 

At least someone had gotten a kick out of his supposed final hurrah. Eggsy snorted, “Yeah?”

“As for finding you,” Harry pointed to him, an action that made Eggsy realise the man was wearing legitimate driving gloves, “I found you, truthfully, through the Nissan’s GPS,”

Laughing, Eggsy stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, “I should probably fix that if I see my car again,” 

“I concur,” Harry’s smile shifted into a smirk, “Although without it I wouldn't have the chance to reunite the car with the driver...” He gently gestured a hand to Eggsy, holding it out as if to shake.

That unspoken question was left to him to answer, if he wanted to at least. He was too intrigued not to, taking Harry’s hand firmly in a handshake. “...Eggsy,”

Appeased, Harry continued on, “The rest of this conversation I’m not sure would be best suited for a random pavement in East London,” 

Eyeing the McLaren behind him, Eggsy squinted at Harry as he pointed to it, “If you’re about to ask me to get in the car, and as much as I’d like to, I’ve always been told to not get in cars with strangers,”

“Nor would I want you to, but in order to get to your car, the very same one which had 3 out of 4 wheels blown out and some significant bodywork damage, I’m afraid we may have to break that old adage,” Harry could evidently see the skepticism on his face as he began wandering back to the McLaren, “Feel free to contact whomever you wish to let them know whats happening and where we’re going,” 

Harry gestured to Eggsy’s phone, still clutched in hand. Eggsy could see a message waiting for him from Jamal when it lit up, _ where u @ fam? _

“Plus, we know each other’s names now - so we aren’t so much strangers to each other now, than we were a few moments ago, are we?” Harry called over, stood by the open passenger door to the super car.

How he was going to explain this to Jamal he’d yet to figure out but he was about to find out. Then, he was going to get into that McLaren and figure out what exactly was going on.

“Right… give me a min then?” 

* * *

He’d told Jamal he’d be back by 5pm latest, and if he weren’t, then Harry would be hunted down by the two best Bruv’s Eggsy could ever ask for.

Sitting in the McLaren was nothing short of a treat. When it accelerated it felt like Eggsy’s whole semblance of self was being forced back into the plush seats, exhilaration running riot through his body, itching for a go behind the wheel, itching to go that bit faster. The revs, the speed, the noise, it was all so more refined than his boisterous Nissan. Looking at his well-worn trainers, he wasn’t entirely sure if he didn’t look out of place in this car sat beside someone like Harry, who was more or less born in luxury such as this if Eggsy could hazard a guess.

Even the way he sat at the wheel was poised.

When they paused at a set of lights, Eggsy turned to him. “You gonna’ tell me the second half of that conversation you’re so keen to have then?” 

Harry glanced over to him, sunglasses catching the light, “If you wish,” 

“I _ do _ wish’, yeah,” Eggsy couldn’t help but snark back, grinning, he was going to make this ride worth his while if Harry was going to spin him a line. “Otherwise I’m getting out here,” He placed a hand half threateningly on the door handle.

He swore he caught Harry rolling his eyes, “Do you belong to a league Eggsy?” 

“A ‘league’?” He parroted, surprised by the question admittedly, just catching himself to play dumb to the idea. 

“A racing league,” The lights turned green above them, it took Eggsy a few moments to weigh up if it was a good idea to give Harry an answer.

As they moved ahead, Eggsy edged around anything concrete, “Sort of? It’s just me and my mates, and we don’t really have an official name or anything, so maybe we aren’t,”

Harry’s hum was almost drowned out by the purr of the car’s engine. “Have you ever heard of Kingsman?” 

_ Kingsman _? “Don’t think so,”

“I suppose you wouldn’t have,” He mused, turning a corner, “If you had, I reckon you’d class it as a rich boys club,”

“Kingsmans’ a toff league then?” 

“Of a sort,” Harry’s chuckle shouldn’t have been as reassuring as it was, “We’re rather famous in the city circles,”

“Well I ain’t apart of those circles, am I?” Eggsy sniped, then paused, “...Yous part of Kingsman then?”

“Well, I don’t have this car just to nip to the corner shop,” 

“_ Har-har _, bet you don’t even allow mints and water in here let alone milk and bread,” 

“I’m one of the longest standing members of the League,” Harry confirmed, sounding amused, breezing over Eggsy’s snipe, “Half the members we have now I had a hand in recruiting,” 

“That’s nice, bet they have a full silver dinner service up their arses between them,” Eggsy wasn’t trying to be petulant, busying himself by fiddling with the window, (down, up and further down), it was just happening so effortlessly in Harry’s company as the man spoke of his wealthy trials and tribulations. 

_ God, _ Eggsy lamented to himself, _ what did he know, really , about hardships? _

“I know… it’s a shame really, one I am slowly trying to rectify,” Harry turned off the main road, starting the spiralling journey through smaller streets. “I’m rather stuck with people who don't want to move with a changing world, just reap the benefits of already being high up enough to let it pass them by - no mind to anyone else, nor smart enough to know what's good,” 

Before Eggsy could muster a reply, Harry steered the car onto a drive Eggsy didn’t see, one that started to drop below the road level, passing through an open gate that slipped closed behind them, automatically hiding them from the sunlight and bathed them in an artificial replacement. The sudden echo of the engine was a joy to hear as they wound around another corner, sedate like, the volume of it was enough to hit Eggsy firm in the face through the window. 

Winding down the drive, he became aware of noises further below in the underground complex, muffled and echoing, drawing them in, enticing Eggsy to peer out the window. Listening hard, over the sound of the McLaren engine he thought he heard whirs and squeals of tools, interspersed with occasional shouts of directions? Orders perhaps. Harry pulled up to park, the stop pulling Eggsy back into focus, the engine cutting out with a gentle rumble.

Stepping out of the car, Eggsy quickly tried to straighten his probably-in-need-of-a-wash jacket and straightened his cap, eyes trailing after Harry as he moved towards a large set of shutters, passing some cars laid under tarpaulin on his way. Moving after him, Eggsy edged closer to the cars tempted beyond belief to take a peek, letting Harry move away as he pinched at the thick green plastic between his fingers.

A shrill scream of metal thoroughly startled Eggsy enough for him to hop back and away from a bonnet (of what he reckoned was a Bentley? Maybe?), all to be taken aback by the sudden sight underground Mechanics come potential Chop Shop. 

Someone was yelling about a Ferrari wheel rims, a classic Ford Mustang was suspended in mid-air in a service bay, whilst far across the way there was a Mercedes slowly pulling free of a spray booth, gleaming in a fresh, sparkling black paint.

“Whoa,” He didn’t mean to utter it, but the sight of that many supercars, whole and in pieces, was insane.

“It is something, isn’t it?” Harry’s voice was soft, matching the wonder that Eggsy was sure was painted all over his face. “Your Nissan should be this way,”

He was slightly apprehensive to get into the mix of the Mechanics floor - given it looked like absolute madness - but he moved in step with Harry before he could miss his chance. They wove through the mayhem, although the place seemed fairly tidy, the people around them were working as if they had only a scant few moments to live, with each car part they placed or buffed adding a few more seconds to their lives. 

“This place always like this?” Eggsy asked whilst ducking his head under to catch a view of the underside of the Ford.

“Only when there’s a Meet in the evening,” Harry explained, not noticing how Eggsy was lagging behind for his curiosity with each step, “There's always a mad rush, people wanting their cars spruced up or repainted to get an edge on their aesthetic, sends Merlin round the bend with it,”

“_Merlin_?” 

“Kingman’s head Mechanic, and the man who I’m going to be indebted to for a further forever for this favour of mine, I’m sure you’ll meet him after he’s chewed my ear off, that is if he spots us,” 

“Of course the toff league has a fuckin’ underground shop,” If he didn’t get his car back, this whole excurtion was a real depressing eye opener in the grand scheme of things.

As if tempting fate, through the mass of people Eggsy finally saw what he’d put his faith in Harry for: His Nissan. It was gleaming; polished within an inch of its life almost blinding him with its orange-gold sheen as he approached it, taking it in, only so long ago he was sure he was never going to see it again. 

His feet carried him around it, circling it, appraising it, checking for the scrapes and bumps he’d regretfully abandoned it with. After a lap he was sure there wasn’t a mark on it, and Eggsy started to pay face to the suspicion that had shadowed him from the pavement where he’d first met Harry.

“You really did save it,” Eggsy found himself saying almost dreamily, keeping half a mind to keep the car between him and Harry. Idly stopping by the driver’s side door, peering in to try and see if the keys were in the ignition, seeing Harry approach the other side through the windows. “...Now what?”

Meeting Harry’s eye, or there shouts given the ‘shades, the man seemed to be playing dumb, if confused. It was kinda cute on him but Eggsy firmly shook that thought out of his head. 

“There is no way in hell this is just a random act of charity,” Eggsy tried to open the car door; locked. “You want something from me, guv’, and I ain’t sure if I want to take you up on it,” 

“I truly meant what I said about you being a remarkable racer, Eggsy, one that is lost on the edges of the city,” Moving around the car, Harry trailed a hand over the bonnet, looking at the path his fingertips took instead of looking to Eggsy.

“So, what, you’re taking pity on me cause you think you’re better? ‘Cuz I’m more than happy on the edges of the city, _ thanks _,” Harry looked to him then as he came to a stop beside him, looming over Eggsy. He was almost intimidated, ready to puff his chest out, stare the man down if he had any hope in hell of the fact, challenge him in his own territory surrounded by his own lackies... but his eagerness to fight back was soothed over as Harry plucked the glasses from his face, packing them inside his breast pocket.

“I’m giving you the opportunity to broaden your horizons, not the chance to abandon who you are,” Harry’s eyes were trained on him as he reclined against the car. He seemed kinder without the glasses, softer; it disarmed Eggsy more than he really wanted to admit, his bravado falling away, retreating into the prideful depths of him before it properly sank its teeth into his skin. 

God, today was turning out to be mental.

“You may construe this all as something untoward, Eggsy, but I don’t see the harm in letting you have a proper challenge in the city leagues, half my peers wouldn’t be able to go against the MET like you did - the money in their pockets has made their reflexes and minds slack,” The disdain was rife in his words, “You would race rings around them, I have no doubt,”

Watching him, meeting his gaze, Eggsy waited to see if Harry would continue, waited to see if that new spark of something feisty in Harry’s eye would rear up again. Edging closer, Eggsy slung his arms over the roof of his car, looking ahead, jutting his lip out as he thought, feeling Harry turn slightly towards him, Eggsy spoke up when Harry didn’t, watching him out of the corner of his eye.

“All these cars in here, they’re part of your league, yeah?” 

Harry nodded.

“And then some? Like the ones outside,”

Another nod.

“...You _really_ want the likes of me to race the likes of yours?”

“Only if you think you can,” Eggsy glanced to him then, half convinced that the clammer around them covered the sound of Harry throwing the gauntlet down at their feet, “I know you can, but it’s your choice,”

From his pocket Harry produced Eggsy’s car keys, complete with the metal daisy keychain he’d won in one of those 50p machines. Palm outstretched, keys glinting temptingly, everything he wanted this morning within grasp.

Harry waited. 

Eggsy could leave if he wanted to, he knew Harry wouldn’t stop him. Get in the car, drive back up onto the street and count this whole day as a weird write off, something that would fade, melt into a dreamlike washout for his future self to question. 

Or…

“When was the last time you truly felt like you were racing, Eggsy?” Harry coaxed, almost wisp like, “Without the police at your back,”

Looking at the Harry’s glove covered palm, Eggsy knew what he wanted.

He took his keys. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unknown number had pinged him a set of coordinates earlier that day, a quick search had put it squarely in Kensington so he assumed it was either Harry, or someone Harry had pointed in his direction. Either way, it's why they are trawling through the other side of the city, following the GPS of the Nissan looking for what Eggsy can only assume is a bolt hole off the street, out of the way of prying eyes. 
> 
> “Are we there yet Eggs?” Ryan crackled through his phone.
> 
>   
“Does it look like we are? We’re in the middle of a street!” Jamal butted in, god bless the group call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've fought to get this done and I think it shows??? this chapter is nearly 8K words so you can't say I haven't tried 
> 
> hopefully it makes sense, there was seemingly a lot to pack into this one, and I didn't feel like splitting it up so heres hoping
> 
> again, unbeta'd so all idiocy is on me
> 
> come follow me on twitter @Hanbanbam for all my ramblings, art (& art for this fic) & AU hyperfixations
> 
> Hope u enjoy the chapter!! ur all the best
> 
> /// Roxy's car is the Aston Martin Vantage 2020

Never did Eggsy think he’d be staring himself down in a mirror, nothing short of appraising himself for a race meet after being, more or less, cordially invited by someone from an Inner City league. Telling Ryan and Jamal had been, well…

* * *

“You _ serious _ fam? A race meet? In Kensington?”

“Yeah,” He’d watched both of them flounder out of bafflement and shock, Jamal pacing around Ryan’s room, Ryan sat on his beanbag staring at his ceiling agog. “Listen, when are we ever gonna get a chance like this again? It can be the one evening if it goes shit, make a laugh out of it!” 

“Eggs’ I ain’t sure we can even compete! They’ll have god knows what supercar, hyper car, space ship set of wheels, and what ‘ave we got?” Jamal pointed to Ryan, “A bright green Ford Focus,” he motioned to himself, “A dented VW Golf,” then at last to Eggsy, “And a Nissan that was a wreck last night,”

“You have a NOS line now! How’d that happen overnight?” Ryan voiced, sinking further down into the beanbag with a quiet screech from the beans. “And fuck knows what else they’ve done to it!”

It was true: there was a new NOS system in his car. There had been one before, long before he had the car, the signs were there, but he’d never trusted the stuff he’d come across on the streets. Ever since someone nearly had it blow up in their face, he’d been wary of it ever since and done well enough without.

“Are you two seriously gonna start spinning some conspiracy?” Standing, Eggsy looked at them both. This whole idea was bizarre, but they hadn’t met Harry, hadn't seen how he’d treated him. “Listen, nothing is wrong with my car before yous’ start, I drove it here and it was better than ever - even worked out that dent that’s been there for forever, and we’ve been invited by someone who I don’t think wants trouble,” 

* * *

Between the two of them, they fired more questions at him, and he did his best to answer, after all that they decided to give it a go. 

They’d meet outside the flats, Eggsy would lead the way through the city, find Kingsman and take it from there. Eggsy knew it would be fine, but the doubt from his friends had planted if reignited the suspicion, the confusion, the surprise of it, the suddenness of it all. 

With one final once over (tightening his laces for good measure, flicking at the brim of his snapback just so, tugging at his jumper cuffs,) he reckoned it was the best he was going to be before walking into the lion's den.

Grabbing his stuff, he made his way out of his room without concern of questions given Dean, his Mum, Daisy, and Dean’s dogs were at the Black Prince for the evening. He hadn’t seen them since the skirmish with Rottie’s car and arrest, it would happen sooner or later, most likely featuring one or two fists or a slap around the head. If he was lucky at least. 

His phone pinged with a message as he was locking the door to the flat, it was in his hand as he turned the key and could just see Ryan’s name peeking over his finger. Only when he was walking away did he get a chance to read.

_ [Ryan] 20:43 _

_ Out front m8 :B _

The words prompted him to pick up the pace, it took him a few short minutes to get to the garage and clamber into his car. Whatever they’d done in that garage he couldn’t deny the fact that the whole car seemed to breathe easier; he’d tried his best to look after it before now, but some parts were just simply out of his reach if something went wrong. 

Key in the ignition, the Nissan started up with that familiar rumble, one he was still counting his blessings for - he didn’t think he’d never not be over how close he came to not having this car to his name. 

Opening his phone up, he settled in the driver's seat for longer than really necessary, thumbs hovering over the screen whilst he acclimatised himself for the evening ahead. 

Looking around the car, he wondered what would happen if his mates were right - What if this was all too much and a trap so blatant it’s idiotic for them to fall into it, all because a fancy rich guy asked Eggsy nicely, coyly. Would they be chased off? Arrested? What if, what if, what if!

Throwing the doubt away, Eggsy took back control. Firing a message back to Ryan he plugged his phone into the car where his playlist resumed, blasting music into the night.

_ [Me] 20:49 _

_ OMW _

* * *

An unknown number had pinged him a set of coordinates earlier that day, a quick search had put it squarely in Kensington so he assumed it was either Harry, or someone Harry had pointed in his direction. Either way, it's why they are trawling through the other side of the city, following the GPS of the Nissan looking for what Eggsy can only assume is a bolt hole off the street, out of the way of prying eyes. 

“Are we there yet Eggs?” Ryan crackled through his phone.

“Does it look like we are? We’re in the middle of a street!” Jamal butted in, god bless the group call.

Part of him is almost tempted to turn around and tell the Toffs’ to get stuffed, sheerly for the fact that wherever they are hidden was a step too far, the GPS had looped them round the same three streets for 10 minutes. The buildings around them are tall, pristine: the fancy white buildings you see in all the London based Rom-Coms, where someone with a middling job somehow affords the rent. None of them would be able to afford anything like this. Not in their lifetime. 

The GPS guided him through and off the street, winding through between buildings, white brick towering over them. Bouncing off the walls, music started to build, bleeding out from where it was hidden with sounds of cheering following, pulling them further in. With a final turn, they were suddenly in the mix of it.

Emerging into the large courtyard, a space hidden behind who knows how many houses, the three of them crawled through the party crowd until they found a space to park up. They got a few looks as they edged through, good and bad, especially as they clambered out into the crowd itself. They were surrounded by men and women that reeked of money, dressed in designer brands, some of them looking at them with a sneer that Eggsy had only ever found on people with more arrogance than sense. There was booze everywhere, lights drenched the place and the cars…

The cars were a sight to behold.

“Yo… there must be £2 million quid just parked up here alone,” Jamal gawked, looking at the line of cars theirs called neighbours. 

A Lamborghini Aventador, a LaFerrari, a Ford GT and -

“What the hell is _ that _?”

People were lingering around a car that was so low to the ground it was basically sitting fully on the tarmac, melting into it. Glossy black all over, from the sweeping bonnet to the spoiler, shining alluringly as they approached, the boys could see their reflections in it, their amazed faces staring back. It was almost like a void, just a hole in reality, a hole into the void of space, not really existing but somehow there. Eggsy reached out to touch it, his fingertip grazing the wing mirror, almost nervous as if it would slice through his skin. That or set the alarm off. 

Aghast, Jamal lamented between them, “I was kiddin’ about the space ship before, swear down-”

“I see you’ve found the Vulcan, so you’re almost there with the spaceship,” Harry interrupted, passing them and settling by the other side of the car. “Only 24 in the world and with a price tag to match such rarity,”

“Expensive then,” Eggsy mused, trying not to match Harry’s smirk when they struck eye contact, the sight of him putting him at ease, an ease he should probably be alarmed about given he’d only met him once before now, maybe one and a half if you wanted to nitpick. It wasn’t even 24 hours yet, Eggsy knew he was in trouble. 

“It’ll set you back by $2.3 million, so yes… you may want to put your previous estimations up a notch,” Harry moved around to the spoiler, gaze flicking between the three of them, sidestepping part of the lingering crowd trying to catch a closer look, he held out a hand to Ryan once he was close enough, “Harry Hart,”

“Ryan,” They shook hands, Ryan watching him with eyes as big as saucers, clearly bewildered, all before Harry moved his hand to Jamal.

“Jamal,” He nodded at Harry, glancing to Eggsy for the all clear, before stuffing his hands back in his hoodie pockets, “This your ride, bruv?” 

“God, no… even if it is an Aston Martin, this one is a bit too much for the likes of me,” They all cast their eyes over the gleaming supercar before Harry looked over the rest of the party around them, “Make yourselves at home, the night is still young and we haven't had the first race yet,”

Ryan and Jamal didn’t seem so sure, eventually looking to Eggsy for reassurance. Crossing his arms, holding his head up, Eggsy calmed them, “He’s the one who invited us,” Eggsy looked to Harry just in case he was wrong, heaven help him if he was, but Harry merely smiled and reclined against the Vulcan, “We’re good…”

It was all the lads needed to shirk some of the nerves that had settled on their shoulders, jostling each other, clapping Eggsy on the shoulder and arm, they moved away to explore the other sights and sounds of the high life. They’d stick together, Eggsy was sure and safe in the knowledge of it, watching them become apart of the crowd, kids in the rarest of sweet shops. He was also sure in the fact that they’d make the most of the evening despite the bumpy start; it brought a smile to his face.

“You found your way then, with your league or not-league, I was almost worried,” 

“Didn’t make it easy, did ya’? No wonder I’ve never heard of yous before,” Eggsy crossed his arms, smirking around the jibe.

“It pays to be careful,” Harry moved off the Vulcan, moving closer to Eggsy's side, “I’m glad you made it,”

Harry was dressed in a check suit, black and white, with a dark turtleneck underneath, still wearing those damned driving gloves. All in all, he looked like he’d stepped out of another decade, especially with the pink (purple?) waistcoat, one he knew he could rule the roost in, all while Eggsy stood next to him in a black and yellow hoodie with trackies. They probably looked a sight, Eggsy couldn’t lie and say he didn’t find Harry alluring, that he wasn’t one of the reasons he came; he was proving to be a puzzle box for the young man, one that he was getting stuck on. 

“Well, you made a good sales pitch, guess that’s part of your day job? If you have a day job,” 

His attempt to get some details out of Harry was met by a chuckle, “It’s part of it,” 

As Eggsy tried to figure out what Harry’s job was (Banker? Advertising? Property?), Harry started to move away. “And I assume your day job involves a lot of…?”

“Waiting around,” He didn’t want to outright say he was unemployed as he began trailing after Harry, or let anyone overhear; he had only been here for 10 minutes and he was steadily pulling a guise over himself.

Evidently Harry wasn’t about that. “If you are referring to being unemployed then you are one of many here,”

Looking around again, he was probably right, but still, Eggsy couldn’t ignore the obvious divide, “Only I don’t have Daddy’s money to get me through the day,” 

“Nepotism aside… where you’ve come from doesn’t discount capability,” His tone was as certain. His stride came to a stop beside the makeshift bar, a nook made from stone balustrades with lots of crates stacked within, “I’ve never understood grading someone by their postcode, so bloody dull,”

A smirk started to creep onto Eggsy’s face, accepting the bottle of beer when he passed it over. As he checked how much alcohol was actually in the bottle (not a lot it turned out, alcohol-free), an infuriated voice called over, “Harry!” 

“Merlin! Enjoying the evening so far?” He seemed unphased at the sight of the tall bald gent that stopped just short of them, if anything Harry seemed delighted in a mischievous sort of way. 

“You might be but I’m the only one who was foolish enough to agree to work at these events - you tell me who else is going to run the drones and cameras come race time? And coordinate the Fielders for that matter,” His complaints rolled off his tongue, bound in a scottish accent, accompanied by a rather hard stare. He was dressed in garb to Harry i.e. expensive and smart, if bleaker colours.

“Well they don’t listen to anyone else, and you do a wonderful job of instilling the fear of god into them,” 

Merlin merely shook his head with a groan, he was about to continue before he caught Eggsy peering at him. 

“Merlin, this is Eggsy, the owner of the Nissan I brought in,” Harry smoothly introduced, smiling as if he’d been waiting an age for Merlin to notice, “Eggsy, this is Merlin, our head mechanic and all round tech whizz,”

“Oh, so you’re the one who owes me a full set of tyres and half my evening,” Despite the annoyed words, he still extended a hand. Complying after a beat, his grip on Eggsy was unyielding for a sharp few seconds before slipping away, Eggsy wasn’t certain but part of him was sure he’d just been assessed by the tall Scot. It was a test he quietly hoped he’d passed.

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that, thanks though? Drives better than it ever has,” It really did, “Oh! And for the NOS? Never really had it before, don’t trust the stuff enough around the Estates,”

“Whoever dismantled it barely knew what they were doing, and I wouldn’t trust the stuff either… second grade paint stripper in comparison to what you’ve got loaded up,” 

Sounded like he’d got the royal treatment, “Thanks, seriously.”

“Next time I’ll charge you,” He didn’t seem serious about it, a lick of humour infiltrating his words.

“‘Next time’? You’ve changed your tune from this morning, you were swearing off all manners of things,” Harry blinked at him, all doe-eyed.

“Yes, well, that was 4am this morning, if you’d care to remember Harry, I already had 7 cars from last night on my list and you bring in a wreck on a whim,” 

“And what splendid jobs you did! I had my utmost faith in you,” Watching them banter back and forth, it became obvious that this banter was a type that could only signal one thing to Eggsy: long suffering friends. He’d seen it enough with himself and his mates. Harry seemed to be the wind up merchant, with Merlin as an easy target, at least tonight. 

Hiding his laughter behind the rim of his beer bottle, Eggsy dodged Merlin’s infuriated gaze as it coasted from Harry to him. Merlin merely shook his head again, accompanied by Harry’s chuckle as he patted his friend on the arm, soothing over the jibes.

“Were you calling me to be social or was there a problem?” 

“The latter,” Merlin seemed vaguely apologetic, already moving away from the bar, not waiting for Harry to fall into step. Groaning under his breath, Harry stood straight before turning to Eggsy.

“If you’ll excuse me Eggsy,” Stepping away from the bar, Eggsy couldn’t quash the sting at seeing Harry’s back, looking to his feet, refusing himself to act the petulant child. Harry was almost apart of the crowd before he turned, eyes hopeful, “I’ll find you later?” 

Eyes firing up from where he was nudging a loose pebble, Eggsy nodded with a small smile, “Sure,” 

Harry disappeared then, and Eggsy didn’t see much point in loitering by the bar when there were cars littered around the place, cars he’d only seen online or on reruns of Top Gear, with a swig of his beer, he let his feet carry him around through the crowd to take in the sights. 

* * *

After fawning over a particularly sleek Jaguar, he rounded back to the start and his car. Between him and the Nissan were three guys, standing looking over the car and as Eggsy got closer, with plenty of shit to say.

“When was the last time you saw a Nissan?”

“I’m amazed I haven’t gone blind at the sight of this travesty,”

“They call this a car? And with this finish? How god awful! I’m surprised it even has NOS!”

“At least it’s seen a few finish lines, what about you?” The three men turned on their heel to look at Eggsy with varying degrees of surprise, the tall blond one stalked forward, looking Eggsy up and down.

“I assume that’s your way of saying this is yours?” His tone dripped with barely concealed distaste, watching Eggsy more or less down his nose, “Who are you exactly?”

“Eggsy, you?” He didn’t really want to know but it would probably be good to know in the long run, just in case.

“Charlie Hesketh, what sort of name is _Eggy_?” He grinned around the cheap snipe.

Not rising to it, trying his damndest not to, Eggsy gave a tight smile, peering round Charlie to look at his mates that continued to loiter around the bonnet of the Nissan.

“You must be severely lost to think you can just park here, Eggy,” Charlie leant into his line of sight bringing attention back to him.

“Considering I was invited in, I don’t see a problem,” Shrugging, he watched as the man opposite jaw seems to drop, moving by him to get to his car.

“You’re joking! Who on earth would invite you, and that, in?” He seemed genuinely amused, baffled even.

“Concerned about your ivory tower?” Standing before the other two men, the pair evidently letting their mate take the lead, he stood his ground amongst them. 

“You snuck in then, with some friends it seems,” A hand wafted carelessly in the direction of Ryan and Jamal’s cars, not even earning a glance, “How much would it take to get you to leave?”

“Nothin’ since I ain’t leaving,” He planted himself squarely on the bonnet of the Nissan, sticking his hands in his hoodie pockets, looking between Charlie and his friends. 

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice,”

Eggsy shrugged sitting on the bonnet of his car, taking a swig of his beer, “I don’t think you guys make the rules round here, so I figure you are the ones with no choice…” 

Their little tough man act made it hard for Eggsy to not laugh outright; he’d been threatened, beaten, thrown about many a time in his life, whatever they were trying to sell him was a far cry from the brutality Eggsy had been served before now at home. 

“You could always race me,” Eggsy could see the cogs in their heads halting at the prospect, “You and whatever car you have, race me to get me to leave… but if I win? I get to stay, and I take your car,” 

“You really think you could beat me in a race?” Charlie’s grin was snide. Eggsy would be plenty glad to wipe it off his face via a punch or in his car, he wasn’t fussy. “You must be delusional,”

“I won this car, who's to say I won’t win yours?” 

“Go on Charlie, take him up on it,” A new voice interjected. They all turned to find a woman in a neat silver suit watching them, hair long and loose as she observed them. Her arms were crossed, head tilted slightly as she laid eyes on Charlie challengingly. 

Her presence unnerved the trio crowding Eggsy, and Eggsy decided he loved her on the spot. Especially as Charlie stepped back to adjust his jacket cuffs, scowling at Eggsy. “It’s a waste of time, I’d rather not waste the petrol,” And with that, the three of them fucked off. 

“So much for that then,” Maybe he’d dodged a bullet with the intervention, for good or bad. “Out of curiosity though, what car does he have?” 

The woman stepped up to his side, peering down the flank of the Nissan, “Flavour of the Month is Porsche,” 

Eggsy nearly spat out his last bit of beer, “You’re kidding,”

“Last month it was Maserati,”

“_Jesus_,” How someone could jump from car to car was almost obscene for Eggsy, let alone swapping out a Maserati for a Porsche, talk about early onset mid-life crisis. Standing up from the bonnet, scrubbing his hand down he introduced himself, sticking a hand out. “I’m Eggsy,”

“Roxy,” Smiling, she shook his hand and beyond the dainty frame, he could tell there was pure steel under the skin. She nodded towards his car, smirking in appraisement, “I’m correct in thinking that was in Merlin’s garage this morning?”

“I, yeah… is his name _really_ Merlin by the way?”

It made her laugh, a response he wasn’t outright expecting but he was glad to hear it. After it tailed off Roxy pouted in thought for a moment, a smirk at the edges, “I haven’t asked him myself, but works enough magic under the hood so it suits him well enough,” 

“Yeah, I don’t think I’d ask him either,” One encounter with him was enough to establish a _ very _ firm line in the sand, especially under that gaze. “You Kingsman?”

“Is it obvious?” 

“You all wear suits,” As he declared as such she looked down at herself, running a hand over her middle to smooth down the fabric, the sheen shimmering in the light, “Ain’t that a bit weird for a street league? Ain’t it uncomfortable?” If Harry was trying to get him into Kingsman, he would have to talk to him about the suit thing. 

“This is tailored so it fits like a glove,” It certainly wasn’t anything like what he could gather up in Primark, “I can see why it would seem odd but it’s just Kingsmans way,” 

Eggsy just shook his head, almost fond, “You guys are weird,” 

The smile on her face seemed to hold a whole barrel of secrets, his words scratching the surface. “I heard you say you were invited?”

She’d watched him for a while then if she knew that, there was a part of him that really didn’t want to admit who’d brought him in for fear of it backfiring. “Yeah… Harry did,” 

“I see,” She studied him, her demeanour changing with the information. There was a glint in her eye, a new lilt to her smile, something keen, “You must be something then… maybe it’s good I stepped in with Charlie,”

“Oh?”

There was a song change over the speakers, a rev was heard in the lull accompanied by cheers, “Well, if that offer for a race is still open, I’d like to see what Galahad has seen in you,” 

The name threw him, “Galahad?” 

“Harry’s racing handle,” Roxy stated with a small shrug. 

Eggsy nodded, pretending he understood in that moment, while he worked on connecting the dots, something about the name Galahad was bugging him. He knew when he figured it out it would seem obvious, it seemed like that sort of thing. “We gonna’ race then?”

“Not even going to see what you’re up against?” Admittedly he probably should, but if she’d asked him then in some world she reckoned he was enough of a challenge for her own ride. Unless she was secretly and decidedly ruthless. 

“Nah, reckon I’ll be alright… ain’t always about the car, is it?” 

“I’ll see if it’s clear to set out, get some Fielders ready,” She was about to turn away when Eggsy halted her quickly with a question,

“Hey, um - what’re Fielders?” He put his empty beer bottle on the top of his car, the term ‘Fielders” had been thrown around a few times that night, namely with Merlin present. 

“Oh! They’re motorbikers,” Thankfully she didn’t say so like he was stupid for not knowing, “They stop traffic ahead and around the race so we don’t get involved in any collisions,”

“Seriously?” In his experience he’d never come across the idea of Fielders, save some P.E. lessons in school, racing wise it was always just him and himself on the road.

“You can ask them yourself if you want,” Half gesturing for him to follow, she cut through the crowd easily with Eggsy following. As they wandered towards the mouth of the courtyard, two things became apparent. 1) There was a distinct presence of motorbikes, 2) He and his mates had come through was could equal the back door, it’s what the GPS gave them so that’s what they got, no wonder they were pushing for time. 

Merlin was nearby, chatting to a gaggle of people in motorbike leathers, pointing towards an iPad in his grasp whilst they listened on. His voice carried, he could hear him going on about congestion near a particular junction. 

Roxy ignored their little group and made a b-line for a pair enjoying some hot drinks if their bright travel mugs were anything to go by. A woman, blonde hair tied back, in red and black leathers, was propped up against her bike as she looked to her counterpart: a man with brown styled hair, decked out in green and black leathers. 

“- I haven’t seen them, is that so bad?” Eggsy heard her say.

“To be honest, considering it’s you? I’m not surprised,” The man paused to sip at his drink, Eggsy noted he had a Scottish accent, “- but in the same breath I still don’t understand,” 

“That’s me: an enigma,” She seemed pleased with herself, grinning with mirth whilst he just shook his head and took another sip. She then caught sight of Roxy, turning with that grin and unveiling a scar Eggsy hadn’t clocked before. “Oi oi! Evening Lancelot,”

“Evenin’,” The man waved to them, not really lingering on Eggsy who was now wondering over ‘Lancelot’ as well as 'Galahad', all the while she on the other hand was watching him with open intrigue.

“Eggsy, this is Nathan and Mady, some of our Fielders,” Roxy cast a delicate hand between them all, Eggsy couldn’t help note Roxy said his name clearly and without brokering any argument, he weirdly appreciated it, “Eggsy’s new here,”

“Can see that,” Mady looked him up and down, “Don’t think I’ve seen anyone in a hoodie at one of these things! I don’t think any of them even _ own _ a hoodie,”

Nodding along absently, Nathan spoke up, “You here to race? Or just a bit of a tourist,”

“To race,” He didn’t want to justify himself to someone again, thankfully Nathan didn’t chase him up, “Just haven’t raced with Fielders before…”

“He’s from an Outer City League,” Roxy added on for him. “So if you could give him something of a run down?”

“Oh!” Mady exclaimed, making Eggsy jump, “Proper new blood!” She was beaming at the news, “How it works, Eggsy, is when you race we’ll set off with you, then essentially act as an entourage for you and whoever to make sure no one gets into any crashes,” Her hand flitted around as she spoke, demonstrating what she was saying with a pointed finger. 

“You won’t even notice us if we do our job right, so don’t worry,” Interjected Nathan, smiling reassuringly at Eggsy. “You just focus on the road,”

“When the race finishes we find our own way back, and if something goes wrong, with us or you, Merlin has the bikes and our helmets tagged with trackers and cameras,” She twisted around and grabbed her helmet, holding it up for display, “Even got headsets in the helmets! So we keep in touch with each other, with Merlin, who always wants to know who is where and in what state,” 

“Seriously?” Looking at them, Eggsy was almost floored at how seriously these guys kitted out, no wonder Merlin seemingly put the ‘fear of god’ into them so Harry had said, with all that tech zooming round London. He just had his phone most days. “Ain’t that a bit much?”

Nathan was rather unbothered about it, “Oh, in some world it is, we’re basically his teched out minions at this point. He likes to keep an eye on us when we’re working,” 

“I’ve yet to figure out if it’s a power thing or like, a comfort thing?” Mady thought out loud, eyes skyward, before coming back down to earth, staring at Nathan with a sudden thought, “Y’know, I’m convinced he was gonna’ get me to pick up his coffee order earlier, I wouldn’t put it past him to be the type,”

Glossing over her comment with a smirk, Nathan continued, “We’re also there as getaway riders if you lot seriously cock-up,” 

“If we like you enough,” Came a tease from Mady as she returned to her drink, speaking mostly into it as she continued, “There are a few people here I’d leave in the dust,” 

Eggsy could probably name a few. Roxy tittered at his side, she was probably thinking along the same lines as him, “Hope I’m not among them,” 

“I could _never_ leave you in the road Lancelot! I’d never be able to live with the guilt,” She went to take another swig but stopped herself, something occurring to her in the moment, something accompanied with a sharp flash of unease, “ _ That _ and I’m 100% certain you’d come and find me to make me rue the day,” 

The two girls laughed outright at the idea, charmed and friendly despite the slightly dark undertone. Roxy tailed off into giggles, regaining her composure quickly with a tug to the bottom of her jacket at the sight of something just over Nathan’s shoulder. “I think you two might be up,”

On cue, Merlin called over to them bracketed by a loud whistle just to seal the deal, “Taylor! Brooker! Stop gossiping, you’re up for your briefing!” 

“Best be off,” Nathan balanced his drink on the main console of his bike, already making the move to join Merlin dutifully, all while Mady had been startled by the sharp whistle, half choking on her drink as a result. Nathan didn’t seem to wait up, merely rolled his eyes and wandered by the two racers with a smile, “Nice meeting you Eggsy,”

“You too, bruv’,” He hadn’t realised how tall Nathan was, (maybe all Scots were stupidly tall?)

“Do you want me to make sure we field your race since you ain’t used to Fielders?” Mady asked as she began to follow Nathan, voice a little hoarse. She paused by them awaiting an answer, addressing Eggsy namely. He took a moment to realise only when her gaze didn’t shift from him. “Nathan won’t mind, I can pull some strings,”

It wasn’t a question he’d really expected, “You don’t need to, it ain’t an issue,”

“Nah, but it’s nice to be asked,” It was a kindness in a way, having the option, and she seemed happy to offer it, “Not easy being new,” 

Part of him knew that Roxy would probably step in if it looked like he was floundering, so he decided to make the choice for himself.

"Sure” His answer was met by a smile, “Thanks Mady,”

“No problem,” She lightly boxed his arm, friendly and a tad mischevious, “See you two out there then... Lancelot, Eggsy,” With a wink and a smile, she left to go to the briefing, shouting over to Merlin before he got the chance to shout to her. In her wake, came the realisation that had been haunting Eggsy all evening. 

“I get it now,” He knew it was the type of thing to seem so plainly obvious in hindsight.

“The Fielders?” 

“Nah, your racing handles,” He looked to her, finding her frowning at him with bemusement, “King Arthur and the Knights, innit? Lancelot, Galahad, even Merlin,” 

She mouthed an ‘oh’, nodding in understanding shortly afterwards, “All inherited titles since the leagues conception, apparently, still not sure about Merlin though,” 

“I was right before though, you’re all super weird,” He left the ‘And then some’ stay unspoken.

Roxy just scoffed, smiling all the while, crossing her arms in a way almost haughty, “Says the man with the _gold chrome_ Nissan,” 

Just like that they seemed to dissolve into friendly bickering, banter falling off the tongue as easy as breathing. Eggsy wasn’t going to say that it felt like they’d known each other forever, but he was sure that they were going to know each other for a forever after tonight. 

* * *

It was getting close to race time, having already watched a handful commence. Eggsy could say with complete certainty that it was surreal watching it all over screens, be it a tablet, a phone or a TV, made the whole thing feel a whole lot…. bigger than his usual scene. 

Jamal and Ryan agreed but they all rolled with the punches, enjoying it as they watched a Ferrari nearly spin out from drifting too far on a roundabout. 

He’d seen Harry occasionally through the crowd, he hoped he’d get to talk to him before the race, but every time he saw him he seemed busy. Talking to other people in suits, even spotted him talking to Charlie. God, he hoped he wasn’t apart of Kingsman.

“Unfortunately,” Roxy almost groaned when he asked her, “He was born into it, he’s related to the current Arthur,”

“Fuck,” Was all he could say to that.

Currently he was clambering into his car, checking everything was race ready, which is was, he was just working through some pre-race jitters. Jitters that had been exacerbated by the news that Roxy had an Aston Martin of all things. 

Living by his words though: it wasn’t the car that made the race but how it was driven. Roxy seemed whip sharp, behind the wheel she was only going to be that and more, Eggsy was sure of it; there was also no way Roxy would do himself, and herself, the disservice of going easy on him just because he was new. Still, it was a part of the adrenaline rush he was working through.

He was so focused on working through it, he almost missed the knock at his window when he was checking the NOS canister. Turning, he found Harry propping himself up against the open door.

“Am I right in hearing you have a race with Lancelot?” Harry surely already knew the answer, but playing coy seemed to be a trait of his. 

Eggsy replied in kind, twisting around in the seat to smirk up at him, “Maybe,”

“Aiming high already, I don’t suppose I should expect any less,” He sounded pleased, meandering a few steps away.

Laughing, Eggsy stood up from the car, hopping up to stand on the door frame, leaning over the top of the car door to gaze after Harry, who was now assuming his spot against the bonnet, “You invited me bruv’! May as well make the most of it,” 

The words sat for a second, something about them shifting Harry’s mood. “You say that as though I’m going to throw you away after tonight,”

“Yeah, well, some have already tried,” Sinking into his folded arms, Eggsy let the door swing open fully, comfortably using his car as a climbing frame. 

Looking to his shoes, clearly regretful and unimpressed at the information, he heard Harry sigh, “Yes, I heard about your run in with Charlie,”

“There a problem?” He didn’t want to be a problem for Harry. He’d sooner leave on his own choice than do that, wouldn’t let them get the chance to turn his back for him.

“Hardly, unless you consider the problem around 5”10, drives a Porsche and doesn’t know how to tie a proper Windsor knot to save his life,”

Eggsy didn’t know how to either, but Harry’s candidness did little to stop him from laughing. Next thing he knew, Harry was standing at his full height and speaking low, “You’re my guest, and the little git can’t do anything about it,” 

“If it weren’t for Rox’, I may’ve ended up racing him,” It was a bullet he was glad to dodge.

“He’s a prime example of who you would’ve raced a great many circles around him, a true waste of petrol, so I thank Roxy for stepping in as a more suitable opponent,” He was closer to Harry’s eyeline like this, being so close, teetering over the door, was giving Eggsy jitters of a whole other kind.

“You gonna’ cheer for me or Lancelot, Galahad?” The question escaped him, running far, further than Eggsy wanted in the way Harry’s head tilted to assess him. He could only try to chase it, cover his tracks, “Bit rude not to support y’guest, innit?”

“Do you want me to cheer for you?” The answer came hurtling back to him; hitting him square in the chest knocking him into breathlessness. His brain didn’t have the will power to rationalise what was happening. His skin thrummed, his fingers itched to pull Harry close and into a glorious mistake. He’d barely known the man for 24 hours, but there was something brewing whether Harry cared or not. God, what was he playing at!

“Eggsy! You’re up!” A voice interrupted, everything being pulled back into clarity.

“Good luck,” Harry’s smile was rich with confidence. Eggsy was certain his face was pink, and clambering back into the driver's seat was an easy escape. Harry, ever the gentleman, closed the door for him whilst he faffed about with the seatbelt. 

“It’s just another race, it's no problem,” The engine rumbled into life, making some of the nerves run a mile, “It’s gonna’ be aces,”

Eeking his way through the crowd, he steered himself up to the starting line. His phone pinged once, then twice; it continued on as Eggsy watched Jamal and Ryan blow it up with support, lots of emojis and screaming to make Eggsy laugh. It was a ritual at this point.

A crackling rev caught his ear, and an almost luminous white Aston Martin pulled alongside. Roxy revealed herself as the driver’s window slipped down, revving thrice just to drive the crowd into more of a stupor. 

“You ready?” She called across as his passenger window dropped to its halfpoint.

“Yeah I’m ready! Ready to show you toffs how it's really done!” They grinned at each other before Merlin pulled them to attention as he stepped into the road, tablet forever in hand.

“Alright! You know the rules, you have the course, if you defer from the set route you’re disqualified,” His voice echoed around them, Eggsy listened with interest, “This also isn’t a contact sport! No harassing your opponent or the Fielders, any repeated contact equals disqualification. If you attract Police presence, do not return to this site, just drive for your lives and maybe we’ll see you again,”

He turned on his heel, pointing to the starting lights either side of the road, both sets beaming out a red haze.

“When they hit green, do what you came here to do and try give us a show?” The crowd cheered at that, hollering with building excitement, as Merlin left the road, all of them giddy and intoxicated as all focus turned to the starting lights.

Rolling his fingers over the steering wheel, his eyes were trained on the red lights. He checked his mirrors, seeing the Fielders loitering behind them, helmets on, poised to go. In a last thought, he remembered to get his passenger window up.

Revving, he waited on a hair trigger. Did he really need to prove himself? He couldn’t help but think it.

Red.

He checked he was in the right gear, checked the level of NOS. This was all fun and games at the end of the day, at least for them.

Red.

Inanely checked his fuel. He just needed to race like nothing had changed.

Red

Took a deep breath. Closed his eyes.

Yellow

Exhaled. Opened his eyes.

Yellow.

Revved once more for luck.

_Green_.

The surge was everything he loved in racing: the adrenaline flooded him as everything screamed ‘GO’. They were off the mark in tandem, screeching into the road in partnership. He faintly heard the bikes behind them, but took mind when they both overtook at breakneck speeds whilst they had the opportunity to get ahead. 

Hurtling down the road, saloming through the late night traffic - the little there was - Eggsy quickly found that Roxy was no joke. She was unlike anyone he’d raced previously, namely that she was legitimate competition.

Lights raced by, a break in the traffic gave Eggsy the opportunity to slam his foot down, getting the edge over Roxy as he fell ahead of her in her lane. Firing up into another gear, he kept up the pace. The roar of the Aston behind him let him know that Roxy had done the same.

Glancing to his GPS, he saw the turn ahead, with the clear road before him he was quick to throw the Nissan into a drift. Tyres kicking up smoke, streetlights blazed overhead like spotlights, he took the drift as far as he could before evening out into the new road, narrowly missing a Taxi.

It was all Roxy needed to leapfrog back into a close fought lead. 

“Shit,” There was a screech of a car horn somewhere, almost staccato out of frustration. 

Roxy was doing an impeccable job of keeping just a nose ahead, just when Eggsy thought he could get ahead, she denied it. He just needed to keep pushing.

One of the Fielders raced ahead, Eggsy saw them land ahead of some traffic, arm thrown out to stop them. Eggsy and Roxy passed them, encountering more traffic in their own lanes. Roxy had to brake to avoid a collision, swerving ahead of Eggsy, slaloming through and ahead. Eggsy followed in the slipstream, catching up easily. All he needed was another corner to allow him the outside line, slingshot over and into the lead. 

He could see the corner he’d need at the top of the GPS. He shadowed Roxy all the way down, and with the emergence of a bus lane, he dashed into it, pulling alongside the Aston. 

Now, it was down to the timing.

Keeping an eye on the Aston, Eggsy quickly shifted, then pulled the handbrake making the back of the Nissan throw itself out. Hands firmly on the wheel, fighting the bite, Eggsy let the car glide through the corner. Shifting again, he pushed harder as they exited the turn, flooring it and ahead. 

“Go, go, go -!” He cheered himself under his breath, or the little he had. The Nissan was now wholly ahead, and with just over a mile and a half left, he was starting to feel the pressure. 

Dodging a bus he fell into a new lane, Roxy diving the other way, jumping at the chance to maybe get ahead of him. He heard a squeal somewhere, the Aston firing ahead from behind the Bus, exhausts alight with blue NOS fumes.

Faintly, his mind jumped back to where they’d started, to the crowd. He reckoned they’d all be losing their minds, at least he hoped; he certainly would be, he sort of was admittedly, if he had enough time to consider losing his mind without being behind the wheel.

He fought to catch up, eventually catching Roxy’s coattails. They were equally matched or there about.

Another street came and went where they leapfrogged, exchanging the lead.

More turns, more near misses.

Suddenly they were entering the home stretch, it was a long home stretch but it wasn’t long till they’d be done. Thankfully there had been no Police interference, maybe they knew better or just didn’t care in this part of the city. 

It was so close, it was so close!

The end was in sight! A junction just up ahead, he just needed to cross it first.

Last ditch effort, wits about him, he glanced to the Aston. She was just a foot ahead of him, at least. He was running out of road, he needed something now. 

Changing gear, his hand nudged against something cold.

The NOS. _The NOS_!

Glancing to it, he pulled back the switch, saw the gauge swirl and heard it hiss to capacity. His hand hovered over the button, he couldn’t afford to hesitate now!

“Here goes nothing-” He steeled himself and drove his thumb down.

The force of it threw him back into his seat, and the Aston fell away. Laughing through the rush, he fought to keep the car on track.

The junction raced to meet him, he flew across it with Roxy seconds behind. 

“Yes! Fuck yes!” Easing off the accelerator, he felt the air around him crackle with the thrill of the win. The grin was unshiftable on his face. Looking to the now empty canister, he could only thank Merlin for the initiative. 

Slowing down to a more road legal speed, Roxy pulled alongside as they began to cruise. Looking across, he saw her beaming, hair in a slight disarray. He was glad to know the race hadn’t just got to him.

She motioned something, he didn’t quite catch it, pulling a confused face. She laughed before doing it again, mouthing more exaggeratedly.

_ Drink? _

Nodding, he chanced a thumbs up, pulling back to let her take the lead which she did effortlessly. That car was just short of moving like water with her at the helm, fuck knows how he’d managed to hold his own in hindsight.

He could hear his phone blowing up with messages in the passenger seat, Ryan and Jamal were pleased for him then. 

Hadn’t been a wasted evening afterall.

On the seat next to him, amongst all the celebratory nonsense from Jamal and Ryan, did a message sit from the same Unknown Number that sent the coordinates for them.

[_ Unknown _ ] _ 01:07 _

_ Bloody well done _

_ HH _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His phone rang as he clambered into the car, almost tripping over himself to get the car started to patch the call through. Catching it before it rang itself out, Eggsy answered, “Hey-“
> 
> “I distinctly remember you being very fast in that car, so why am I waiting around again?” Roxy teased, the noise beyond her loud and fun.
> 
> “Good things come to those who wait, yeah? I just got held up, I’ll be over there in no time,” The laughter in his tone came easily.
> 
> “Yeah, well you’re getting the first drinks in if you get here after the hour,” She bartered, “Better get a move on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1// hello I hope you’re all well in this weird AF world we live in, hope ur staying home if u can & cover up when u aren’t 🙏🙏
> 
> 2// this chapter was hard to get out (its been a few months & between writers block, other fics, work & the world at large, its been like pulling teeth) but its here!!! I’m semi-pleased with it but I may come back and do some little edits here and there as i’m posting this via my tablet for the first time 
> 
> 3// dont know when the next chapter will be 🤷😬 knowing my track record it’ll probs be a while but HEY ive got nothing else going on so who knows 
> 
> 4// i hope u enjoy this chapter?? 💖💕 ty 
> 
> (( find me on twitter @hanbanbam ✨✨✨✨))

The immediate aftermath was mad. Cruising through London with an Aston Martin wasn’t something he’d thought he’d get up to, navigating through the wealthiest suburbs of London. They’d rounded back to the start, parked up and were almost completely swamped as soon as they were out and about. Ryan and Jamal nearly bodied him onto the floor. They were that excited, bouncing around him, talking at once, out of their minds with glee.

His contact list was a few names heavier now as well. Roxy had almost forcefully typed hers in, nicking Eggsy’s phone after a selfie. Merlin threw his details over along with a business card, along with congratulations on the win. Mady and Nathan gave him a clap on the back, congratulating him on a fantastic win, passing their numbers over with the reasoning of ‘if you ever need a Fielder or two, give us a call!’. Alongside them, he was introduced to Percival - Roxy’s _ Uncle _ of all things - as well as a handful of other Kingsmen: Gwaine (he was pretty chill), Bors (seemed to be a bit of a laugh), Geraint (bit stuck up), and Ector (totally stuck up). 

“So, you’re Harry’s find are you?” Ector had asked, shaking his hand whilst looking down his nose. He spoke in such a way that Eggsy could hear the screech of each monstrous layer he deemed as an insult, allusion and not. Eggsy clocked Percival and Gwaine frowning sideways at their colleague, all whilst Bors hid himself in his drink.

“What, wish you’d found me instead, Guv’?” He’d grasped and held onto Ector’s hand longer than necessary, but long enough to make his opinion _ very _ clear. Ector didn’t respond, not properly, not with the dignity he thought he owned; he merely hmph’d and let someone else take his place in the conversation.

Harry sought him out, borderline grinning with great satisfaction. “Eggsy,” 

Eggsy had never heard his name spoken with such pride, oozing with it, built with it. “Harry,”

For a brief moment he thought Harry would hug him: a fleeting thought soaked in sharp alarm considering Harry was just 2 steps from him, he didn’t think Harry was that type of guy. He remembered how his mind rallied to figure out a plan, only to have Harry to stop short of him, hands in his suit pockets and declare succinctly: “You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?”

From then on, Harry wasn’t far from his side, talking and talking about everything. How could running into this man reward him with such an amazing evening? 

However, said evening had ended with a mad scramble to get clear out of dodge. Merlin announced that the Police were inbound, having heard chatter over a hijacked Police radio, thus springing everyone into a frenzy. It was a giddy scramble that Eggsy took in his stride, leading the way out of Kensington with Ryan and Jamal in tow, thankfully Police-chase-free as they returned to the Estates.

They’d crashed together at Jamal’s for the latter hours of the evening turned morning, talking aimlessly about the races, the cars and most notably Eggsy’s win. The only time they paused was to receive the monstrous take away to see the night out. 

“Bruv! You have no idea what it was like to watch you on the big screen!”

“She nearly had you as well - Nearly thought you were done for, fam’!” 

The jibes continued until dawn, where they passed out one by one, sprawled over the living room.

* * *

It was a few days after that race and Eggsy was still riding high. 

He’d ignored the questions from Dean and his lot about his good mood, soothed his Mum's concerns when she had the chance to talk to him quietly.

“I was out with my mates Mum,”

“Racing? You _ know _ Dean doesn’t -”

“- Like me tearing up his own turf, yeah, but I wasn’t here! I was out of the way, he doesn’t need to worry about it,” He’d taken her hands in his, brushing a thumb over her knuckles, “Neither do you, swear down,”

It calmed her, for now. A smile and a nod, a light kiss to the arc of her cheek was enough to placate her as he made his way out of the flat for the evening. Walking away from the flat, he knew his Mum’s words had bearing. If Dean knew he was racing, as in, actively taking part in a race with a prize? He would be sure to demand said prize. 

Eggsy had only managed to keep the Nissan because there had been a steep money prize alongside it, Dean had been suitably distracted by the cash, and the Nissan had been more of a power play on the previous owners' part. A power play that hadn’t paid off. Dean had ‘granted’ him the car in the hopes of scoring more money in the long run. 

His phone rang as he clambered into the car, almost tripping over himself to get the car started to patch the call through. Catching it before it rang itself out, Eggsy answered, “Hey-“

“I distinctly remember you being very fast in that car, so why am I waiting around again?” Roxy teased, the noise beyond her loud and fun.

“Good things come to those who wait, yeah? I just got held up, I’ll be over there in no time,” The laughter in his tone came easily.

“Yeah, well you’re getting the first drinks in if you get here after the hour,” She bartered, “Better get a move on!” She laughed and hung up, leaving Eggsy to look at the time.

He had 25 minutes more or less, he could manage that easily.

* * *

With 3 minutes to spare, he walked into the bar feeling a little out of his depth. 

It was obviously all very high class: shining metal motifs and ridiculously oversized lighting features, a wall of alcohol sat behind the bar where he finally found Roxy propped up. She was in one of those suits again, only this evening she was sporting a dusky green. As he cut through the crowds he was aware of one or two pairs of eyes catching him and following him across the floor to sidle next to her.

“Took you long enough!” Was her welcome, “Cutting it close, again, is this going to be a trend with you, Eggs’?”

“Couldn’t say,” Grinning, he made his order and Roxy handed over the cash, or actually, gently bopped her phone to a pin machine. 

“No Jamal & Ryan?” She questioned, peering around him to see if they would appear through the crowd. Eggsy wasn’t sure if they would’ve even crossed the threshold with all these toffs about. 

“Nah, not tonight,” In all honesty, Eggsy was pretty sure Jamal & Ryan were digging their heels in when it came to Kingsman, the one experience had been enough and were happy enough to let Eggsy get on with it. They were happy for him, sure, but they were happy enough where they were. Eggsy was determined to share the future spoils - if there were to be any at least - with them, including them in a way they’d be comfortable with. 

“Shame, send them my best won’t you?” He was nodding before she’d outright finished. 

Taking his drink in hand, he nodded to the barman, “This a Kingsman’s regular then?”

“For some of us,” The answer seemed a bit elusive, “My Uncle owns it,”

“Why ain’t I surprised,”

She jabbed him lamely in the arm, “I get family discount on drinks, so don’t knock it,”

Her following little laugh drew a similar one from him. Nursing his drink he let the ambience of the place wash over him, looking over the decor again, eyes drifting over the patrons mingling by chairs and sofas and barstools, “Whose normally here then?”

“Oh, my Uncle of course, Merlin, Gwaine, Leon, Galahad-“

At the drop of Harry’s racing handle Eggsy couldn’t stop himself straightening up just at the idea of him being around, as Roxy continued, he cast an eye around the room to see if he could spot any of those names to no avail. 

“- As for the others? They don’t really come here, for reasons I think are completely asinine but I may just be biased,” 

It was probably for the best, given the names she’d missed out weren’t high on Eggsy’s own list for desired company, “Their loss,” 

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Eggsy looked to her expectantly, giving her unspoken permission, “Did you really reverse for a mile away from the Police? I couldn’t tell if Harry was being serious or not,” 

Evidently _ someone _ had been talking about him, singing his praises it seemed, “I think it was more like half a mile,” 

“Harry’s always had an eye for panache,” She teased over the rim of her wine glass, “You’re almost as ridiculous as he is,”

“_ Him _? How's he ridiculous? He’s just as weirdly posh as the rest of you!”

“Weirdly posh, yes, like the rest of us? Very much no...I guess considering he’s been your introduction to Kingsman I can forgive you for believing such a thing,” She took a moment to place her glass back down onto the bar, “Harry is anything but standard issue, he’s one of the longest standing members of the league - I’m sure he will’ve placed that in whatever pitch he gave you, he’s eclectic as all hell, you’ve seen his suits! And he isn’t afraid to say what he likes in the most effortless manner he can muster... it's a sight to behold when he dresses someone down in 20 seconds flat,”

Eggsy had only ever seen Harry be effortlessly charming and alluring, this other side to Harry he was both inherently curious and cautious of. The idea of being dressed down by him was halted before it could run riot, “Yeah?”

“Takes a lot to ruffle his feathers though, so there's no need to worry and besides, he’s taken a shine to you! You’ll be in his good books for life,” 

“Lancelot!” A voice interrupted, causing the two of them to turn to reveal Merlin striding to the bar, “And Eggsy, good evening to the both of you,”

“Merlin! I thought you were stuck in the garage this evening?” She looked perplexed, Eggsy figured he was missing out on some inner league memo. 

“I thought so as well, but fortunately it seems otherwise,” His gaze drifted to him for a moment, then snapped back to Roxy, “Setting up a rematch?”

“I’m being social with someone in my own age group for once,” It was a friendly stab, one Merlin scoffed at.

“Yes, well, we old fogies are having a meeting upstairs if you’re so adverse to us now,” 

The mention of the gathering made Roxy stand straight, immediately professional and ready to go, “A meeting? Do I -”

“No Lancelot,” He held up a hand to pause her, “This business is nothing you need to be concerned about, either of you for that matter, so please enjoy your evening,”

“We will, I hope it goes well - I’m sure my Uncle will be upstairs making sure everything is ready,” 

“I’ll head up then, give him a hand, - good to see you again, Eggsy, Lancelot,” Nodding to them both, he was off again. 

Roxy’s gaze followed him as he crossed the room, all the way to the stairs. The frown on her face gave Eggsy the idea that there was more trouble than Merlin seemed to let on. When she turned back to him, it was washed from her face with a winning smile, “So, tell me how you got that Nissan,” 

* * *

It was so many hours later, and the two of them had migrated to a comfortable nook with exceptionally comfortable sofas. Eggsy was close to more than a few drinks down, Roxy too, and they were giggling wildly into the leather cushions.

“You’re lying!” Roxy was just short of throwing a cushion at his head. 

“Y’think I’d lie?” He would, but never to Roxy.

“You have to be!” She reeled her arms back in warning, armed with that cushion still.

“Well I ain’t, so-” It was pretty juvenile to stick his tongue out at her but the moment called for it, even if he nearly bit it when he started giggling again as the cushion hit him square in the side of the head. They were out of the way enough from whomever was left in the bar to not be a nuisance, and faintly Eggsy was sure if they knew who they were, or who Roxy was at least, they’d know better. 

Calming, hugging the cushion to his chest with his giggles becoming more like hiccups, he stared at the ceiling, eyes tracing the ornate plasterwork around the light fixtures. “Hey… how long have they been up there?”

“Hm? Oh,” Roxy pouted, settling down next to him with her own cushion, checking her watch once she was comfy, “Well, must’ve been a few hours by now, I would’ve heard from my Uncle if they’d left, plus he’s supposed to be giving me a lift,” 

“Who's your Uncle again?” 

“Percy,” Eggsy nodded along, assuming she meant Percival, recalling the slick and put together Gentlemen he’d met before. He’d seemed nice.

A breathy exhale made itself into a disbelieving laugh, “Can’t believe this league stuff for you is like a family thing,” 

“I’m only in because I’m good enough to be, proved myself, I’m sure you could land within our ranks,” 

“Sure, only I haven’t got a fat wallet and a house in Mayfair,” 

Roxy rebuffed him gently, “League isn’t about that, it shouldn’t be about that,”

“But it is?” It was a depressing and entrenched reality Eggsy met in more than one corner in his life.

“For now at least…plus, you already have a foot in the door, I’d certainly sponsor you for a candidacy, but I’m sure once the time comes Harry will sponsor you at the drop of a hat,”

Her words made him stop in his tracks. Thinking about it, they lapsed into a friendly silence. He could hear the clink of glasses from the main bar, the warm ebb of chatter too. It took him a few goes to work up the words, glancing to her gingerly, “You’d do that? And Harry -”

“I consider you my friend, ‘course I would, we have a bloody text chain! I’ve sent you snapchats, you’ve sent me pictures of your sister, and I’m not kidding about Harry,” She seemed a little drowsy, but honest all the while. He really couldn’t imagine his life without Roxy now, she was the fastest friend he’d made in some time and it made him so very happy to know she seemingly saw him similarly. “My spotless record was ruined by you and that Nissan, I’m indebted to you keeping me humble,” She spoke the last bit airily, almost hoity, all whilst her eyes glimmered with mischief.

He was very tempted to elbow her right in the ribs but he resorted to splatting the cushion against her face in return. 

“Am I interrupting?” An amused voice asked from the open doorway. The two of them looked in tandem to reveal:

“Harry!” Eggsy greeted, possibly over-jovial. The man was smiling fondly at them, dressed in a relatively tame suit this time around, it was a dark grey, or dark blue, Eggsy couldn’t pin it down in the low and cosy lighting.

“Meeting over at last, Galahad?” 

“Only just... Merlin mentioned he saw the two of you, had a jolly evening have we?” Hands in his pockets, he stepped fully into their little alcove. 

“S’been nice, yeah,” It’d been more than nice, Roxy nodding alongside him.

“Eggsy was telling me about his exploits, although I think he’s telling fibs,” Roxy’s disbelief was still rife, especially partnered with the side glance she fired at him. Rolling his eyes, he let it be till next time.

“Nothing wrong with a white lie given the circumstances, either way, Alastair is retiring for the evening and currently collecting your coats,” 

“I best go then,” Sitting up with a sigh, she turned to Eggsy and smiled broadly, “We’ll do this again, and you’ll be paying next time,”

“Only good manners, do I get a family & friends discount though?” 

She laughed, smiling as she stood, “I’ll mention it to Alastair, see you later Eggsy,” She grabbed her phone, patting down her pockets just in case, “Night Harry,”

“Goodnight Roxy,” Harry bid her farewell softly, and Eggsy felt more swayed by it than he really should, but the alcohol was beginning to wash him in and out like the tide.

“I should probably head off as well, grab a bus back home… Come back for the Nissan in the morning,” He collected all of his stuff, double checked too just to be safe.

“Nonsense, I’ll give you a lift - for peace of mind though, where did you park?” He seemed very resolute on the fact, and seemed a great deal more sober than Eggsy. There had been a fair few drinks between himself and Roxy, not enough to get blind on it, but enough for him to not chance losing his car in a breathalyzer test. 

Standing straight, he thought about it, retracing his steps from earlier in the evening. “Uh, just down the street, in the underground multi storey?” 

Appeased, Harry nodded sagely, “I know the one, it’ll be in safe hands,” 

“You seem very sure,” The whole exchange reeked of something else.

“I should be since it’s Kingsman owned,” And there was the ‘something else’. 

Barking a laugh, he let his head fall back. “God, of course it is, you fucks are like rats - no offence,”

“None taken, Rats are very intelligent creatures who often get a bad wrap,” Stepping around the low table, Harry helped Eggsy into his jacket as he fought with the sleeves, “Plus, I find they have rather amicable faces,”

The semblance he still happened to own was the only reason why he didn’t tell Harry he thought Harry’s face was very amicable, that and the brief motions of Harry smoothing Eggsy’s jacket down on his shoulders and down his arms made his brain short circuit. 

“Now, let’s be on our way?” A gentle hand at the small of his back nudged him forward, pushing him into motion.

“Yeah, sure, I've got everything,” He’d checked, maybe he should check again? They were wandering out the doors before Eggsy was convinced he had everything for sure, Harry herding him down the pavement.

“You and Lancelot have certainly hit it off,”

The mention of her rushed him with memories of his evening, laughing over it all, “Roxy’s aces, been tellin’ me about you lot,”

“Has she now?” He could hear his interest through the haze.

“What? She's not allowed to?”

There was a trill of an unlocking car, the Mclaren before them lit up and Harry was opening the door for him. “She’s more than welcome given good company, I assume she’s been berating us for being older?”

Sniggering, Eggsy paused in the door to quiz him, “Merlin told you about that, huh?”

“Just the twice,” Harry’s smirk told him it was more than the twice in every shape and form, “You youngsters can be so cutthroat,”

“And more,” With a wink, he continued, “She was tellin’ me about her & you lot, the bar too, pretty obvious name tho’ innit?”

“Obvious enough to fall under the radar, I quite like ‘The Grail’,” Of course he did, Eggsy lamented how pleased he seemed about it.

“Don’t care what she says, you’re all weird,” Grumbling, he succumbed to letting Harry guide him into the passenger seat.

“Get in the car, Eggsy,”

* * *

Let it be known, trying to catch a kip in a Mclaren isn’t the easiest thing in the world but he somehow still managed it. Only when he was gently shaken awake did he realise his mistake. 

“Hmf?” He blinked sluggishly as he sat up quickly, the seat belt locking and firing him back where he started and making the crick in his neck wellknown. “Shit-“

“Apologies for the rude awakening, but we’re here,” 

“Thanks Harry,” It's mostly a grumble, slurred with sleep. Rubbing at the crick in his neck Eggsy grimaces and tries to work it out. “You really didn’t need to,”

“Nonsense, I’ve done so before and saw no reason to not do so again,” Through the fug of sleep and booze, Eggsy wondered why Harry bothered so much with him but couldn’t word it properly then and there. 

“You’ve gotta’ get to your own home ain’t ya?”

“I’m in no rush,” He was so very blasé about it, Eggsy would be infuriated if he wasn’t so endeared by Harry’s care.

“Says the racer to the racer,” Eggsy mumbles but Harry catches it and chuckles. Dropping his hand away from his neck, the crick less of a bold ache and now just a thrum under the skin, he looks to Harry in the low light and blinks away the haze from the evening. “Rox mentioned something earlier,”

“Oh?” He seemed suspicious, which only prompted Eggsy to cover all bases.

“Nothin’ bad! She didn’t go into a lot of the league stuff just… gossip really? But,” Taking a breath, he gathered his next words. “She mentioned something about candidacy?”

“Ah, yes,” Eggsy waited for anything more but found Harry remaining quiet.

“And is that why…?” He pressed, half peering at him.

“Partly; I won’t lie to you Eggsy,” That was nice to know at least. “You’re made of everything I’d want to see in Kingsman, but opportunities only come around so often to join the ranks.”

“So..? What am I supposed to do about it?”

“You should keep attending Inner City Meets, win more races, prove yourself over and over to get the others to consider opening more ranks.” He was already doing most of that, if not all. He just needed to believe in the Knights to give him a look in… and considering some of them wouldn’t look at him if he was burning in the street, he could see the steep climb ahead.

“Is that all?” He half laughed, semi-bewildered.

“No, but it can keep till you’re a bit more lucid.” Harry leant over and popped the passenger door open.

“I’m lucid!” Eggsy couldn’t help but argue, earning a rather disbelieving look from Harry as he reclined back into the driver's seat.

“_ More _lucid.” He reinforced, hand resting on the wheel, his gloves creaking slightly over the resting purr of the engine. “The next Meet is scheduled for this coming Sunday, you’ll get the location and times in due course.”

“Cool…” Was all he said to that before they slipped into silence. 

“You don’t have to join the League if you don’t want Eggsy, keep it pleasure over business,” Harry stated, half sighing as if he held regrets over it. “I wouldn’t blame you, but I-“ He stalled, long enough for Eggsy to look over and catch him frowning over what he’d say next. “You can make the ranks.” 

Harry’s simple but definite answer wasn’t what he had expected, and he was half sure Harry was going to say something else to begin with. “...You’ll have to fight Rox over who sponsors me.”

It made Harry laugh softly, nodding to himself. “That will be a close fought thing.”

“Money would be on you though.” Grinning around a building grimace, Eggsy started on finally getting out of the car, making an escape over what he’d just said before he could think about it too much. “Cheers for the lift Harry.”

“Eggsy?” The call came as Eggsy was about to close the door. Peering back down into the McLaren he met Harry's surprisingly playful gaze. “Take care.”

The warmth of the words as well as the warmth from the car almost pulled him back in. “You too Harry…See you Sunday?” 

“Definitely,” Eggsy pushed the door shut, waved to the retreating red lights as Harry started on his way back to wherever he called home. Eggsy waited till the lights were gone, and breathed in the cool night air, the chill of it waking him further from the warmth of the car.

Walking away from the curb and back up to the flat, there was a small bounce in Eggsy’s step that he couldn’t suppress. Arriving back to his front door, he loitered for a moment to see if anyone was up. Doubtful, but not unheard of. He crept back in, mindful of the click of the latch and stepped around all the mess that was more Dean’s than Daisy’s. 

Only when he was flat on his back in his bed did he finally exhale. Throwing his cap onto the beanbag whilst kicking his trainers off but dropping them onto the carpet as gently as he could manage, he fought his way out of his jacket before settling himself back into his pillows with a smile settling at the corners of his mouth. 

He couldn’t _wait_ till Sunday.


End file.
